A Aposta
by fuckershipper
Summary: Cuddy perde uma aposta com House e é obrigada a ir tomar um drink em sua casa. House então propõe o jogo 'verdade ou consequencia' e olha só no que deu...


''A aposta''

- Pronta para hoje à noite? - Bater antes de entrar não era seu forte.

- Vai ter alguma convenção aqui no hospital e eu não to sabendo?

- Aqui eu não sei, mas na minha casa teremos outro tipo de convenção.

- Ah, você está se referindo a aposta que perdi. - Aquela cara de "se arrependimento matasse..."

- E qual a que você não perde, não é mesmo?

- Vai mesmo me fazer ir até sua casa pra tomar um drink idiota com você?

- Não seja insensível, não fale assim da nossa noite romântica.

- Vamos esquecer essa aposta idiota, House.

- Nada disso! Além de ser uma mulher sem homem, quer ser sem palavra também?

- Se você não sair daqui agora, eu não vou pagar porcaria de aposta nenhuma. - Ela já estava com a macaca.

- Nos vemos a noite querida, não se atrase.

House sai da sala de Cuddy, deixando-a contrariada, ele realmente estava se aproveitando da maldita aposta que eles fizeram em relação a um paciente e na qual ela havia perdido, para se vingar do que ela tinha feito com ele há alguns dias atrás, House não ia deixar barato mesmo. As consequências pra quem perdesse a aposta não foi definida na hora, dai cada um podia pedir o que quisesse ao outro e House como havia ganhado não ia perder a chance de tentar algo com Cuddy, mesmo sabendo que ela não iria aceitar tudo o que ele queria, mas mesmo assim estava tentando e um drink em sua casa já era um bom começo, ou não.

House, como na maioria das vezes, saiu mais cedo do hospital, Cuddy pensou em não ir para a casa dele, mas sabia que se não fosse ele iria pertuba-la em dobro e indo acabaria logo com a palhaçada toda, então ela foi.

House deitado no sofá assistia TV quando alguém bateu a sua porta.

- Oh! Boa noite Dra. Cuddy, a que devo a honra de sua ilustre visita? - A falsa surpresa a deixou irritada.

- Um drink e eu vou embora. - Já entrando na casa.

- Ah, claro! Você tem uma família lhe esperando, não pode demorar.

- Pelo menos não forço ninguém a ir até minha casa pra beber comigo.

- Não seja mal agradecida, estou te fazendo um favor. Você não tinha nada melhor pra fazer hoje a noite mesmo.

- Um livro e a minha cama seriam bem melhor que isso aqui.

- Duvido! Aqui além de ter livro e cama, tem um médico super gato como companhia.

- Bom, o médico eu to vendo, mas o gato ainda to procurando. - A ironia dançava naquele instante.

House lança um falso olhar de indignação e vai preparar uma bebida pra eles.

- O que você estava assistindo, algum filme pornô?

- É, estava escolhendo algumas posições para mais tarde, você vai adorar.

- Não sabia que você precisava assistir a esses filmes pra não se tornar um desastre na cama. Achei que as prostitutas te ensinavam alguma coisa.

- Não se preocupe, minha chefe se veste como uma vadia, ela vai me ensinar muita coisa depois de uns bons drinks, é só o tempo dela se soltar.

Cuddy pega o copo de bebida das mãos de House emputecida com comentário dele e ele com um sorriso mais safado do mundo junta-se a ela no sofá.

- Que tal um jogo pra acompanhar a bebiba? - O drink descia por sua garganta com um sabor sem igual enquanto a olhava.

- Seria legal. Poker? Truco?

- Nada de cartas, elas não nos tirariam coisas interessantes, há não ser que fosse um strip-poker, mas mesmo assim, prefiro o bom e velho ''verdade ou consequência''.

- Não sei, não acho que seja uma boa idéia vindo de você. - O gole na bebida foi dado com certo temor com a idéia do jogo.

- Relaxa, prometo que vou pegar leve. E ai, verdade ou consequência? - Ela hesita um pouco antes de dar a resposta.

- Consequência.

- Já mostrou medo fugindo da pergunta. Duas doses de uma só vez.

- Se sua intenção é me deixar bêbada vou logo avisando, vai demorar. - Ela tomou as duas doses.

- A minha intenção é te deixar nua, mas ainda é cedo. - Ele enche seus copos.

- Agora sou eu, verdade ou consequência?

- Verdade!

- Você trapaceou na aposta só pra me trazer aqui?

- Não, com você eu nunca preciso de trapaça! Verdade ou consequência?

- Verdade.

- Uhh, vamos lá. Você ainda tá saindo com aquele cara?

- Não! Verdade ou consequência?

- Verdade.

- Porque o interesse se eu to saindo com alguém?

- Apenas curiosidade.

- House, não vale mentir.

- Eu não to mentindo.

- Só curiosidade mesmo?

- Ei, é só uma pergunta de cada vez, não venha querer dar uma de espertinha. Verdade ou consequência?

- Verdade!

- Quando foi a ultima vez que você fez sexo? - Os olhos fixados nos dela.

- Há um mês.- Ela dá mais um gole na bebida pra disfarçar o constrangimento.

- Então quer dizer que...

- Sem questionamentos, House. Verdade ou consequência?

- Consequência!

- Ligue pro Wilson e deseje uma boa noite a ele. - Ela já estava rindo antes mesmo dele ligar.

House achou aquilo de uma idiotice tremenda, mas teve que fazer.

- Oi, House!

- Já estava dormindo?

- Não, por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não seu idiota, só liguei pra dar boa noite.

- O que? Hou...

- Boa noite, Wilson.

Cuddy se divertiu vendo aquela cena tão amorosa de amizade que House demonstrou com Wilson e caiu na risada vendo a cara que House fez ao desligar o celular.

- Não seja besta, pare de rir. Verdade ou consequência?

- Consequência.

- Tire o casaco. - E ela tirou.

- Verdade ou consequência?

- Verdade.

- Você já teve algum sonho erótico comigo?

- Vários! Verdade ou consequência? - Seus olhos não saiam dos dela.

- Verdade.

- Naquele dia que você veio até aqui me fazer assinar aqueles papeis, você se excitou?

- Tanto quanto você. - O olhar foi matador.

Eles se olhavam cada vez mais provocantes, a brincadeira já estava mais que apimentada, suas bocas com outros desejos visitam cada vez mais os copos.

- Verdade ou consequência?

- Verdade.

- Você já se sentiu atraído pela Cameron? - Cuddy a tinha quase como uma rival.

- Não desperdice uma pergunta com a Cameron, não seja burra. Claro que não, ela é uma tonta. Verdade ou consequência?

- Verdade.

- Qual a sua fantasia sexual? - Ela hesita por um instante, mas responde.

- Transar em alguma parte do hospital.

- Com quem?- A resposta deixou House perturbado.

- Apenas uma pergunta House, não banque o espertinho. Verdade ou consequência?

- Verdade.

- Me diga a sua fantasia.

- Transar na mesa da sua sala, mas pode ser em outro lugar se você preferir, desde que seja no hospital. - Apesar de ter usado sua resposta como gancho, Cuddy sabia que ele estava falando a verdade.

- Verdade ou consequência?

- Consequência.

- Três doses. - E ele toma com a maior facilidade.

- Verdade ou consequência?

- Verdade.

- Você gosta de ficar por cima ou por baixo? - O olhar de safado que ele a lançou a deixou constrangida.

- Será que você não consegue pensar em outra coisa a não ser sexo?

- Mas é claro! Penso em peitos, bundas, vaginas, prostitutas, diretoras de hospitais que se vestem como uma. Tanta coisa, não é só sexo.

- Vindo de um imbecil como você não dá pra se esperar outro tipo de resposta.

- Por cima ou por baixo? - Ansioso pela resposta.

- Tanto faz, gosto de sexo, pra mim é bom de qualquer jeito. - A resposta o fez imaginar coisas que naquele momento ele queria fazer com ela, aumentando seu desejo.

- Verdade ou consequência?

- Verdade.

- No que você tá pensando agora, enquanto me olha?

- Na cor da sua calcinha. Verdade ou consequência?

- Consequência.

- Tire a blusa. - Ela tira e exibe um sutiã preto e logo House supõe que a calcinha seria da mesma cor.

- Verdade ou consequência?

- Consequência.- House queria ver se assim como ele, ela queria que ambos tirassem a roupa.

- Tire a camisa. - Ele tira e tem a confirmação.

- Verdade ou consequência?

- Consequência.

- Me beije onde você queria ser beijada. - Cuddy se aproxima dele, apóia a mão no braço do sofá, ameaça beijar sua boca chegando bem próxima a ela, desvia o rosto e passa a língua acima do peito ate a orelha e deixa um leve beijo no pescoço.

- Verdade ou consequência?

- Verdade.

- Qual o seu maior desejo agora?

- Beijar você.

- Verdade ou consequência?

- Verdade.

- Isso está te deixando excitada?

- Sim.

- Verdade ou consequência?

- Verdade.

- O que você faria se eu fosse embora agora?

- Com certeza iria te impedir! Sem banho frio dessa vez. - Ele a fez rir ao lembrar do estado em que ela o deixou dias atrás.

- Verdade ou consequência?

- Verdade.

- Você quer ir embora?

- Não.

- Da outra vez você quis?

- Não, mas foi preciso.

- Posso fazer o que tive vontade desde o momento em que você entrou por aquela porta?

- Você quer que eu te responda com uma simples palavra ou com vários gemidos? - A safadeza reinava na cara da médica.

House não poderia ter ouvido resposta melhor, Cuddy estava disposta ao que ele queria.  
>Suas bocas já estavam bem próximas naquele momento, então o beijo se fez presente, quente, intenso. House finalmente estava começando a matar sua vontade e ela também, mas aquele beijo era só o começo, ainda tinha muita vontade pra ser matada naquela noite.<p>

Seu corpo cedeu sobre o dela, uma mão levantava a saia com a necessidade de acariciar as pernas, ele passa a mão levemente por sua intimidade e sente o tecido da calcinha molhado, ele viu a excitação de Cuddy em seus olhos, mas agora estava sentido em seus dedos.

- Me leva pra sua cama. - O pedido foi feito quase sem ar.

Eles levantam do sofá e o caminho da sala até o quarto se torna maior do que realmente é por conta de tanta parada pra se pegarem. Duas encostadas na parede, uma saia e uma calça de pijama ao chão, o esbarrão na porta os fizeram rir.

- Acho que o drink te pegou.

- Não queira perfeição de um aleijado.

As palavras eram trocadas enquanto se acariciavam. Cuddy o puxou pelo pescoço e o beijou, as enormes mãos dele apertavam sua bunda, a bunda que ele tanto falava e desejava.

- Pegando parece ainda maior. Como você consegue ser tão gostosa? - Ela sorriu com o elogio barato.

- Como você consegue ser tão idiota e ao mesmo tempo sexy? - As provocações continuavam até naquele momento.

House a tendo pela cintura a jogou na cama caindo sobre ela logo em seguida, ele a segurou pelos punhos e suspendeu seus braços a deixando imóvel.

- Eu vou te mostrar o idiota.

- Eu to louca pra vê.

House mergulhou o rosto em seus cabelos, sentindo a maciez e o perfume dos lindos cachos, a boca beijava seu pescoço. Cuddy sentiu a pele arrepiar quando aquela barba arranhou seu pescoço, quando a respiração quente a queimou na pele, quando a língua a deixou um pouco de saliva. Ela conseguindo se soltar jogou seu corpo contra o dele e ficou por cima.

- Agora é a minha vez de controlar. - O segurando pelos punhos.

Ela o beijava de leve, encostando rapidamente os lábios no dele, o fazendo querer língua, querer profundidade no beijo. As mordidas na orelha dele, os cabelos no rosto, a intimidade prensando seu membro, House estava no paraíso. Cuddy fica sentada e tira o sutiã olhando bem nos olhos dele, ele sorri e ela volta a beijá-lo na boca. House vira o jogo e novamente fica por cima dela.

- Você manda no hospital, aqui quem manda sou eu.

- Eu pago pra vê.

- Geralmente quem fala isso sou eu e pago uma nota.

- Pro caralho com as suas prostitutas.

- Não, pro caralho com você, a minha vadia predileta.

Ele a beija sem dar chances pra ela retrucar algo, os seios agora eram o ponto de sua diversão, uma mão segurava um deles enquanto a boca e a língua se deliciavam por seu redor e no mamilo, repetindo tudo no outro seio. Ao descer passando pelo umbigo ele chega ao ponto em qual queria, tirando rapidamente a calcinha e mergulhando a boca em sua intimidade, e quanto mais aquela língua brincava, mais Cuddy enlouquecia. As mãos dele seguravam firme sua cintura, algumas olhadas para o rosto dela e a satisfação em vê-la naquele estado totalmente entregue a ele, aumentava.

- House! - O nome lhe veio num gemido.

- Isso, grita! - Um sorriso único nos lábios.

Ele abafou seus gemidos com um beijo, mas continuou brincando com sua intimidade, dessa vez com os dedos que entravam e saiam de dentro dela. Cuddy estava louca pra senti-lo dentro dela e ele a torturava com aquela brincadeirinha dedal.

- Ohhh...

- Eu sempre soube que você era escandalosa.

- Vai ficar só no dedo, nessa porra?

- Se for pra te torturar, por enquanto sim. - A resposta foi dada sussurrada.

Os olhos dela imploravam para que ele a penetrasse e ele com o seu joguinho provocativo de sempre, mesmo estando louco para invadi-la o continuava. Ela então o empurra para o lado e sobe em cima dele.

- Chega de brincadeiras. - Ela o olhou e tirou sua cueca.

- Vai cavalgar Dra. Cuddy?

- Pronto para o passeio, Dr. House? - Ela deu um sorriso safado.

- Minha resposta está bem na sua frente. - Desviou o olhar para o seu membro.

Ela apoiou suas mãos no peito dele, o encaixe aconteceu e um leve gemido surgiu. Os movimentos começaram tímidos e logo depois foram se intensificando, House segurava firme nas coxas dela a ponto de deixar marcas avermelhadas de suas mãos, a pele branca evidenciava. Eles se olhavam a toda hora querendo ver a expressão de prazer um do outro, isso os excitavam ainda mais. Os corações aos pulos pareciam que iam saltar do peito, quando os gemidos vinham os olhos eram fechados e suas mentes mergulhavam numa embriaguez que aquelas sensações os causavam.

- Cuddy! - As coxas foram apertadas.

- House! - O peito foi arranhado.

Seus gemidos aumentavam, a quase exaustão já não os permitiam mais falar, já não os permitiam mais se provocar. Ela cavalgava deliciosamente, perfeita, tirando seus sentidos e os dele, os levando para o pico, para as mais altas montanhas do prazer. E já sem mais segurar todo aquele tesão, eles chegam ao ápice juntos.

- Ohhhh... - Eles gemeram juntos, ele mais contido e ela mais escandalosa.

Cuddy caiu sobre o peito dele, exausta, feliz, realizada. Ela se vira deitando do lado dele, ambos sorriam ofegantes olhando para o teto.

- Você nasceu pra cavalgar. - Virando a cabeça para o lado dela.

- Adoro cavalos. - Desviando o olhar para o membro dele.

Passado o cansaço eles repetem a dose, mas nesse segundo round foi ele quem comandou e em seguida eles finalmente adormeceram.

Amanheceu, Cuddy acorda e House ainda adormecia, ela se veste e se aproxima dele tentando acordá-lo com beijos no pescoço, ele vai despertando e ao abrir os olhos vê aquele rosto lindo bem próximo ao dele, ela então fica em cima dele.

- Verdade ou consequência? - Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Verdade. -Ainda sonolento.

- A noite foi maravilhosa. - Olhando profundamente em seus olhos.

Ela sai de cima dele e vai em direção a porta.

- O que seria a consequência?  
>- Uma semana de clinica, caso você chegue atrasado ao hospital. - Segurando a porta.<p>

- Bom dia, Dra Cuddy. - Um sorriso sem igual nos lábios.

- Bom dia, Dr. House. - Um raio de sol no olhar. 

FIM


End file.
